A Beast's Journey
by SHADOWWOLF354
Summary: This is What I wrote For The ATLA Part of my story A Beast Comes Home. This story and that story are on permanant hiatus and up for Adoption. If you adopt either please credit me and send me a link i'd love to read it.
1. Chapter 1

A Beast's Journey's

Chapter 1: An elemental Beast

Normal

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

"**Telepathic Dialogue"**

I don't own Naruto or any other series mentioned such as harry potter, bleach etc.

An: This is Chapter 1 of the Avatar verse. In the verse Naruto ends up in everyone is four years older but besides being a little more mature there won't be many if any changes until he wakes up. Also while I love Aang, this story will be a what if Naruto replaced Aang scenario.

The pairings will be, Naruto/Katara/Toph/Azula. For sure and maybe Ty lee as well.

Katara and her brother Sokka where the children of the chief of the southern water tribe Hakoda.

Not that that was a glamorous title do to the fire nation's attacks on their tribes early in the two's lives one such attack took their mother from them. Ever since then the now eighteen-year-old Katara had stepped up along with her nineteen-year-old brother Sokka to guard and care for the rest of their tribe which consisted of mostly women and children.

Since their father and the rest of the southern water tribe's warriors had left a few years ago to try and make a difference in the fight against the fire nation in which they had lost all but one of the water benders in the south.

That water bender was Katara herself who only escaped execution thanks to her mother sacrificing her life to save her.

On this seemingly normal day she had convinced her brother to let her go fishing with him to get out of the village, she was hoping for some excitement but her mood was brought down by her brother's repeated sexist comments and macho posturing.

Finally having enough after him ruining her attempt at fishing with water bending she lost it as she turned to him, but before she could the ice around them shifted and he had to quickly maneuver them to safety but they clipped the ice and where thrown onto an ice flow.

After landing and watching the canoe crushed by the ice and realizing they might be left alone in the middle of an ice field for who know how long Katara turned to her brother and dryly spoke.

"You call that manly huh?"

Sokka in his agitated state spoke without thinking like he usually did in these situations.

"Well maybe you Should've water bended us out of the ice flow sis? I knew I should've left you home, leave it to a girl to screw us over like this."

Katara narrowed her eyes and stood to look down on her asinine brother and spoke while growling.

"You are the most sexist immature person I Know! I'm embarrassed to be related to you."

What neither of them noticed was that she was so mad she had triggered her water bending to crack the iceberg behind her.

A few seconds later, Sokka did notice but by then the damage had been done.

"Uh Katara! Behind you!"

Before she could turn around there was a crash and a wave pushed their makeshift life raft a few meters away from the source almost throwing them over board in the process.

What neither of them knew was that their whole world had just changed. In other universes this event would've freed the Avatar master of all four elements the one destined to bring balance to the world, in this one that was true, but the being that awoke in the ice berg was something much more than any in this reality had ever seen before.

Naruto groaned as the ice cracked opening his impromptu prison and life boat.

Already his ascended aura had enhanced his new body and he had assimilated his alternate self's memories.

His alternate self in this universe was named Aang and he was a master air bender the youngest in the last century in fact. However, he was much more than that he was the avatar, the only one able to master all four elements and destined to bring balance to the world.

Naruto however was a 2,000-year-old ascended being, the closest thing to a god he knew of and he would do things different then Aang ever would have. A few hundred lifetimes worth of love and war had taught him when to be ruthless, when to care and when to love.

On top of that his alternate self was a vegetarian pansy which just couldn't stand, he thought as he stood up in the crater he awoke in.

His Aura had already overridden his appearance to his preference and he now was wearing his preferred outfit with his Zanpakuto secured on his back under his coat.

He was now 6'4" with shoulder length Spikey red hair, a well-trimmed Thick chin strap beard connected to a goatee, Piercing Silver eye's.

A somewhat slim build but perfectly defined muscles and slightly tanned skin tone.

He was wearing a sleeveless black fur necked, black trench coat with the kanji for "beast" in red on its back and over his heart

over a long sleeved black shirt with red stripes.

On his waist in the small of his back he had an improved storage scroll that could hold an almost limitless amount of anything.

On his hips sat Twin Pistols in drop leg holsters.

A technological marvel from his last reality cluster, that he had revamped to fire spirit energy and Chakra as well as magic, the bloody fangs where an improvement of his last persona Tatsuya Shiba's Silver horn design.

They had the appearance of slimmed down long slide colt 1911's which was another reason he fell in love with them aside from their insane fire power. Like the rest of his ensemble they were black with Red engravings and grips.

To finish off his outfit he was wearing black cargo pants that had red pockets along with black combat boots finished with red laces and soles.

As he was settling into his new but familiar form Katara and Sokka had made their way up the edges of the crater to look down into it.

Sokka was nervous from the clothes this stranger looked fire nation and they were trapped on this ice berg with him.

Katara however felt her pulse quicken and a flush that had nothing to do with cold come to her cheeks as she looked at the tall handsome stranger in the crater below them who had apparently been frozen in the ice.

Not understanding why, she felt drawn to him.

Sokka was worried and extremely suspicious, but before either of them could make a move the stranger turned to look at them and spoke.

Naruto had sensed the siblings the instant he became aware of his surroundings.

As he turned to them he noticed the female's reaction to him and had to suppress a smirk instead he smiled kindly to them and spoke.

"Hello up there! It's ok to come down I mean you no harm in fact I want to thank you, if it wasn't for the pretty lady I would've been doomed to slowly freeze to death down there.'

Which was true for Aang but Naruto could've easily gotten out, still no need to snub an act of kindness especially from a beautiful woman.

Katara Blushed brighter and Sokka stiffened for a second before standing and moving towards the stranger with his spear at the ready.

Katara followed behind Sokka all the while focusing on the very odd, very handsome man standing in the center of the crater.

Once they were within a few feet of the stranger Sokka stopped but didn't lower his spear as Katara stopped behind him to his side causing Naruto to chuckle in response Sokka tensed up ready for anything before Katara started speaking.

"Who are You? Why where you in the ice?"

Naruto looked at her then her brother with a gentle smile on his face before asking a question.

"Before I answer, can you tell me the date? I'd really like to know how long I was down there plus it will help me get an idea of how to answer your question best."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other and Sokka nodded before relaxing slightly and answering.

"It's the winter of 100 AG."

Naruto's brow creased in the middle as his smile faltered.

"100 AG? what does AG stand for?"

Now confused themselves they looked at each other before Katara answered.

"It stands for Air Genocide, 0 AG was when fire lord Sozin used a comet to start the 100-year war, his first act being wiping out the air nomads and benders."

Before she could continue the siblings suddenly felt a massive pressure as if some great monster had them in its sight. a modest blast of air radiated out in all directions from the stranger as his gentle silver eyes flashed an angry slitted red for an instant before it and the pressure was gone replaced by a now frowning man standing a few feet from them.

Sokka tensed up and raised his spear in as threateningly a way as possible even though he was now terrified for his and his sister's lives.

Katara for her part had frozen in fear until the pressure lifted then turned to look at the cause with at first fearful then concerned eyes when she saw the despair momentarily flash across the stranger's face.

Naruto offered a sad smile as he raised his hand palm up in front of his chest and a small sphere of air appeared within in it before speaking.

"Sorry about that I couldn't help myself it tends to happen when you find out pretty much every one you know and love is most likely dead."

Katara's heart ached for a reason unknown to herself, she felt like crying for the stranger as he closed his hand into a loose fist dismissing the sphere and letting it drop to his side as he spoke again.

"My Name is Naruto and I am or was an Air Nomad, a master Air bender in fact. that's not all I am though on my Fourteenth birthday I was told I was the Avatar, that I was destined to bring peace and balance to the world so I trained even harder in Air bending until my sixteenth birthday when I set out to learn water bending in the southern water tribe.

Fate wasn't on my side it seemed as I was caught in a hurricane and fell into the Ocean the only reason I survived was that my past lives activated some sort of power that gave me enough knowledge of water bending to encase myself and my bison into an ice berg."

To further prove his point Naruto extended both arms palm up rotating his left wrist had a small orb of water gather in it while snapping his fingers with his right hand resulted in a small flame and with a quick hop an air scooter appeared underneath his feet.

Inwardly Naruto was smirking at his control thanks to his experience with Jutsu, Magic and Reiatsu. Bending was beyond easy, still he would need to learn from a master of Water, Fire and Earth to truly master those.

Once again he relaxed and let his arms drop and the sphere dissipate.

Sokka gaped for a moment at the story and display before he finally relaxed and lowered his spear with a speculative look on his face.

Katara might as well have had stars in her eyes as rushed up to Naruto with a beaming smile as she spoke excitedly.

"That was Amazing! You're the Avatar! That's why you disappeared a hundred years ago! Can you teach me to water bend!?"

Naruto laughed a bit before asking a question.

"Sure! I can teach you what I know but why not have one of your tribe teach you?"

Immediately he realized he made a mistake as her mood darkened before she answered.

"The fire nation captured or killed all the Water benders in the south over the last hundred years. I'm the last water bender in the southern water tribe so I have no one to teach me."

Naruto gave her a sad understanding look as he stepped forward placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You have my word I'll teach you what I know, I might not be able to stay long though it looks like I have a hundred years of peace and ordering to make up for."

Despite herself Katara giggled at his horrible sense of humor.

Naruto smiled and stepped back before asking another question.

"So beautiful and beautiful's brother you two got names or what, cause you practically know my life's story already and I don't know who you two are."

Katara lit up Blushing again while Sokka narrowed his eyes at the flirting tone before answering for his cherry red sister.

"I'm Sokka and she's my sister Katara nice to meet you oh great and mighty airvatar"

Smirking at the now named Sokka's tone Naruto nodded back before turning as he heard a rumble while a large smile broke across his face before sprinting to what appeared to be a lump of white and gray fur on the other side of the crater.

"Appa! How's it going buddy!"

as he reached the bison, Naruto reached out to lay his hand on his furry friend's forehead once he touched Appa there was a small flash as he formed a familiar's bond to Aang's and now his flying bison.

The bond instantly reworked Appa to being an immortal just like Naruto and gave the bison as much of an understanding of his new status as possible.

Appa now completely rejuvenated from his hundred-year nap stood up faster than he would've been able to before while looking at his master and friend for a moment before giving Naruto a big lick.

Naruto chuckled as Sokka and Katara made their way over to him weary of the somewhat cute giant bison.

As they came to a stop Naruto turned to them and waved them over as he jumped into Appa's saddle he motioned them to hop on.

Glancing at each other Katara shrugged before hopping into the saddle as Sokka's shoulders slumped in resignation for a moment before he followed.

Once in the saddle Katara turned to Naruto before asking the obvious question.

"So can Appa swim to get us back to the tribe?"

Naruto nodded but gave a sly smirk before replying.

"He can swim but he can do better than that, Appa let's go!"

With their new found bond the need for the yip-yip command was gone and so Appa raised and lowered his beaver like tail flying into the sky at a faster pace than would normally be possible for a sky bison.

Katara squeaked as she grabbed the side of the saddle and Sokka gave a startled yelp as he did the same.

Naruto turned to face the two stunned water tribe members and asked an obvious question of his own.

"So which way is your tribe?"

After a few minutes they came in for a landing in the southern water tribe and Naruto could tell It had seen better days.

That evening was spent having fun telling stories as they ate traditional water tribe cuisine which Naruto found to be ok especially roasted seal.

The next morning Katara was watching the kid's play on Appa as she waited for her first lesson to begin.

Naruto shrugged on his coat as he walked out of the hut he had spent the night in, ascended immortal he may be but sleep was still one of his favorite hobby's along with eating ramen.

Walking over to Katara he smiled at the beautiful water bender before speaking but didn't miss the slight blush his attention caused.

'Huh if she's willing I might have already found another beautiful wife. The first of many here if it's anything to go by.'

Shrugging to himself mentally he spoke.

"Ok let's head out and find a nice open area to practice a ways away from the tribe we don't wanna cause any damage."

After her accidental bending yesterday Katara just nodded and followed Naruto out into the tundra surrounding the village.

After walking for a while Naruto was about to announce they were far enough but spotted a metallic object ahead of them which he realized was a ship trapped in the ice.

Turning to Katara he spoke.

"I'm assuming that's a Fire Navy ship by the description of their style I got last night?"

Nodding Katara seemed to think a bit before answering.

"Yes gran gran said it was from one of their raids on the south when she was a little girl."

Nodding Naruto turned to her and spoke with a gentle but determined smile.

"Ok we'll train here the back drop should give you motivation since it was water bending that did that."

Glancing at the ship before turning back to her impromptu teacher she gave a determined nod before taking an attentive stance and waiting for his instructions.

A few hours later saw and exhausted but satisfied Katara manipulating a few gallons of water in a complex dance around herself before letting it fall.

Turning to her smiling teacher she beamed at him before surprising him by leaping into his arms.

Naruto caught her and pulled her close causing her to sigh in content as she relaxed in his arms before she looked up into his eyes.

Staring into her beautiful gentle blue eyes he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her gently.

Katara stiffened and her eyes widened for a second before she kissed back as her eyes slid closed never noticing the small flash that signified a bond forming.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open as the kiss deepened and memories flashed through her mind as she witnessed two thousand years of history.

Stepping back but leaving his hands on her shoulders Naruto looked into her eyes with a gentle but serious look before speaking.

"There now you know my history and what I am, you also know my offer. You don't have to answer right now but it will always be there and I would love it if you would come with me on my journey either as a friend or maybe something more."

As he spoke she felt her tiredness melt away replaced by what felt like a boundless energy as she realized she had just become immortal.

Looking into his eyes and thinking over his history she suddenly realized why she felt drawn to him, her and Aang would've been soul mates but Naruto and her compatibility was a dozen times stronger than even that.

Combine that with his ascended status and they would be pulled towards each other like magnets. Shaking her head, she gave him a bemused smile before grabbing both sides of his head and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

After a good thirty seconds of battling each other's tongues Naruto pulled back while wrapping his arms around her waist grinding their pelvises together slightly.

Katara was breathless and whimpered slightly at the contact even through her thick clothes, looking up at him again as he spoke.

"So I take that as a yes beautiful? You do understand that there will be more though right?"

Nodding as she blushed slightly at the thought of sharing him with another woman she replied.

"Yeah I got that much but if the flashes are anything to go by it will be wonderful not only having a husband but wives to love."

Stopping herself and blushing at her wording to the point of almost fainting she buried her head in his chest as he chuckled.

After they held each basking in the new but steadily growing love they felt Naruto stepped back and motioned towards the Fire nation ship some ways off.

Katara beamed at him as she stepped forwards, taking a stance she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly before they snapped open with a cold glint, she thrusted her arms out and up resulting in the massive ship being launched into the air around twenty feet before it crashed back down into the ice.

Before she could leap for joy a flare flew from the top of the ship into the sky putting a slight damper on the mood she turned to Naruto who was smiling bemusedly at her.

Giving a guilty chuckle but knowing her fiancé could handle anything that resulted from the flare she rubbed the back of her head as he hugged her.

Speaking as she hugged him back she noted wryly.

"Sokka is going to be pissed for more than one reason."

Laughing a full belly laugh Naruto offered her his arm as they began strolling back to the Tribe with her head on his shoulder.

miles away on the deck of his ship the banished prince of the fire nation looked through his spy glass for the source of the flare. Spotting the wreck and the damage to the ice from what appeared to be an act of water bending in the distance, along with the two figures walking away from it he smiled as he turned to his uncle.

"Uncle this might finally be it! The Avatar is the only bender with the power to do something like that!"

Sipping from his Tea Iroh known to many as the Dragon of the west thought a moment before speaking.

"Yes you may be right Prince Zuko, however someone so powerful will not be easy to capture."

As he thought further on the subject Iroh couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what was too come.

As his Uncle contemplated his instincts Zuko was ordering his crew to change course for the Southern water tribe. The only place the Avatar could be headed for nearby other than a cave or some sort of hidden shelter.

Meanwhile Naruto and Katara had arrived back in the tribe. after an argument in which Sokka tried to banish Naruto which his Sister ignored she went to talk to Gran Gran, while Naruto went to play with Appa and the water tribe kids.

Arriving at the tent Katara stepped inside to see her, she motioned for Katara to sit across from her.

As Katara sat down, Kanna affectionately known as Gran Gran by her grandchildren was surprised by how different her granddaughter now looked. There was a power and confidence that wasn't there even a few hours ago.

It took her a few seconds but she sighed before giving Katara a small smile.

"You love him don't you? And if these old eyes don't fool me your planning on leaving with him aren't you?"

Katara's face showed surprise before she nodded and gave a small smile of her own.

Kanna smiled bigger at that before leaning forward and placing a hand on her Grandchild's shoulder as she spoke.

"Follow your heart Katara it will let you know what you want. Be careful on your journey the world is a much bigger and sometimes more dangerous place than it appears."

Nodding Katara pulled her grandmother into a tight hug with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Before they could continue their conversation a commotion started outside sighing in resignation Katara let go of her Gran Gran and made her way outside as the black snow fell.

Before her bonding she would've been terrified now she was just annoyed at the inconvenience of her fiancé having to stomp some fire bender trash into the ground.

Naruto stood in the middle of the village as the tribe's people gathered behind him watching the black form of the Fire Nation ship grow closer.

End AN: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing, this is just one of the plot bunny's rolling around in my head. It takes place a few hundred year's after Naruto's return to his home verse and is the first chapter of the Avatar the Last Air Bender Verse.


	2. Chapter 2

A Beast's Journey's

Chapter 2: A prince, a Temple and a Bond.

Normal

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

"**Telepathic Dialogue"**

I don't own Naruto or any other series mentioned such as harry potter, bleach etc.

An: chapter two this one will cover Naruto's way of handling a prince with daddy issue's threatening his newest mate's home. Along with his journey to the southern air temple. Also since they are the same person now everything will be referred to as if Naruto lived it instead of referencing Aang.

As the ship approached Sokka grabbed his spear and ran over to where Naruto and his Sister where standing. Once he arrived he shot an angry look Naruto's way as he spoke.

"You see Katara! We should've banished him! Now we have to fight the Fire Nation!"

Rolling her eyes Katara shrugged as the ship finally arrived ramming through the wall surrounding the tribe and knocking Sokka's watch tower over in the process.

Sokka seeing this slumped his shoulders before letting out a resigned statement.

"Ahh man I just got that somewhat sturdy."

As he spoke the front of the ship fell forward forming a ramp and sending a puff of snow into the air as a column of soldiers led by what appeared to be an officer out in front made their way down it.

He was a somewhat young looking man with a scar on the left side of his face and a mostly shaved head with a topknot containing what wasn't. He had golden eyes and light brown hair, a slim build but from the way he walked in his gold and black armor he had some training.

As he came to a halt a few meters away his men fanned out into a crescent formation on either side of him somewhat trying to encircle the Water tribe members in front of them.

Naruto for his part walked forward leaving only a few meters between him and the soldiers.

Sokka was about to charge but Katara grabbed his shoulder and shook her head no while motioning to watch while a sly smile curled on her lips.

Zuko stared at the redheaded man in front of him a second before speaking.

"I'm here for the Avatar we have reason to believe he's here and if you don't turn him over this tribe will suffer."

A second later the prince felt cold steel at his throat as the stranger appeared behind him and all his men dropped to the ground unconscious as the stranger spoke.

"I'm the Avatar, you wannabe Nazi trash and all I have to say is threatening innocents will only result in me removing your head from your shoulders."

The banished Prince of the Fire Nation felt a shiver run up his spine for a moment before the feeling of steel was gone and his men disappeared as the now identified avatar appeared in the place he had started, sword back in its sheath and spoke again.

"Leave Fire Nation Dog and know that nothing in this universe would allow you to capture me."

Zuko stood staring incredulously at the man in front of him for a moment before he gritted his teeth and took a stance, but before he could Fire Bend he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck then saw nothing but darkness.

Naruto caught the idiot prince under his arm as he fell unconscious from the same chop to the neck that had knocked out his soldiers.

Sighing Naruto using nothing but the same speed he had used before dropped the prince on the deck of his ship before flashing to the end of the ramp.

Then as if it weighed nothing he grabbed the ramp and forced it closed as the various gears screeched in protest. Once the ramp was closed Naruto placed his left hand on it and as if pushing a door open shoved the whole ship backwards 20 meters into open water resulting in a sizeable dent on the already damaged ramp.

He stared waiting for the crew to try something but luckily for them they did the smart thing and the ship turned around steaming away.

Turning he walked over to the others as they looked at him with awe.

Before they could say anything Katara ran forward and jumped into his arms giving him a kiss before pulling back and speaking.

"That was Amazing Naruto! You saved our tribe and showed those Fire Nations pricks a beating!"

Sokka was the next one to snap out of it as he yelled out in an angry voice.

"Hands off my Sister!"

But before he could get going Katara turned with a flash of annoyance across her face.

"I'm the one that kissed him Sokka lay off."

Grumbling Sokka crossed his arms with a pout as Naruto chuckled setting Katara down.

He looked at the other villagers with a serious expression before speaking.

"They'll be back for me so I plan to take Appa and fly over their ship so they'll chase me and I can lead them away. Besides I'm the Avatar and I need to learn Water bending so I think I'll visit one of the air temples and then head for the northern water tribe to find a master to teach me."

Katara smiled sadly before speaking.

"And I'm going with him to find a master as well I need to learn about my abilities. And if what he just did is any indication show the Fire Nation a beating along the way."

Sokka was about to argue but saw the look in his sister's eyes so instead he dragged a gloved hand down his face before groaning and speaking.

"Uh can't believe I'm saying this but I'm coming to sis I can't just let you and as much as I hate to say it Naruto run off by yourselves his freakish strength notwithstanding."

Katara smiled at her brother in thanks as Naruto chuckled at Sokka's comment, both wondering what he'd say when he saw what Naruto could really do.

A few hours later the three of them where on Appa waving goodbye as they flew towards the southern air temple.

Once they were Airborne Naruto used his senses to find Zuko's ship and directed Appa within in sight of the spotters.

On board the ship Zuko had just woken up a few minutes ago and so he headed to speak to his uncle in the galley.

Iroh was still pondering the insane strength that the avatar had displayed when his nephew stepped into the galley of the ship and made his way over.

Sitting down across from his uncle the prince looked down at the table for a moment before raising his head a depressed look in his eyes and speaking.

"I don't think I'll be capturing the avatar not after he defeated me and my troops so easily."

Iroh hummed in thought before answering.

"I fear it's worse than you realize Zuko after you passed out he appeared and dropped you on the deck of the ship as he had the others. However, what happened next I wouldn't have believed had I not seen it with my own eyes. With one hand he shoved this entire ship backwards what had to have been 20 meters. It was as if the ship weighed nothing to him. Where it not for the almost completely inoperable ramp I would've thought bending was involved but it seems to have been a feat of strength.

I am sorry to further the negativity prince Zuko but if he is capable of moving faster than the eye can track along with strength like that he could rip you or anyone apart with his bare hands. That is of course not even considering what he could accomplish bending wise. Whatever happened during the avatars hundred-year absence has changed him to be even more powerful than any avatar before him."

Zuko's eyes widened at his uncles account of what happened once he was unconscious, as he listened Zuko felt all hope of ever capturing the avatar fade and with it his only hope of going home to regain his honor.

Shoulders slumped Zuko was lost in thought until one of the soldiers ran up to him snapping a crisp salute before speaking.

"Prince Zuko, the bison we spotted in the southern water tribe with the Avatar has been sighted and appears to be flying sir!"

Zuko and his uncle looked at each other before a determined glint returned to Zuko's eyes and he jumped up to get topside.

Iroh smiled seeing that this event hadn't completely broken his nephew before following at a much more sedate pace.

Once topside Zuko moved up to the upper level balcony and grabbed one of the spy glasses kept their looking through it he quickly spotted the bison in question and could clearly make out the Avatar along with two others riding on the beast.

Checking their course, he realized they were headed north.

Thinking a moment, he turned to speak to his uncle as Iroh arrived.

"He's headed north…..I….I may not be able to capture him but I'm not quitting that easily we'll follow them and try to figure out any weaknesses he may have. Failing that we still need to know where he's going and what he intends to do."

Smiling Iroh nodded as Zuko gave the order to follow the avatar.

High above on Appa's head Naruto smiled as he saw the ship change course to match Appa.

Turning he spoke to the siblings.

"Well it's safe to say they saw us their now matching our course. We'll stay in sight most of the day and night. The day after tomorrow we should reach The Southern Air Temple"

Nodding Katara and Sokka settled in for a long ride.

That night as Sokka slept Katara climbed into Naruto's arm's on App's head.

As they looked at the stars basking in the love they could feel over their intent bond she made her decision.

"I wanna bond completely with you as soon as possible Naruto."

Looking down into her beautiful eyes he smiled as he kissed her tenderly the promise of eternity on his lips.

Two days later the Trio where disembarking Appa in the Temple Court yard.

Naruto smiled a bittersweet smile at his once home as they made their way through the temple he told the siblings about his life as an air nomad.

After walking for a while There was a rustling noise before a Flying Lemur appeared just in front of them.

Naruto gave a smile at the reminder of his home before coming to a decision, walking forward he kneeled and offered his hand as he spoke in a soothing manner.

"Hey little buddy how would you like to come with me and my friends? Us flyers should stick together after all."

The Lemur titled its head before moving over to sniff Naruto's hand. Apparently deciding it wanted to come along the lemur climbed up the ascended's arm nuzzling his cheek.

Naruto smile got a little bigger as he spoke while touching his newest familiars head.

"Welcome aboard little buddy I think I'll call you Momo."

As the familiar bond took hold Momo chittered and chirped a bit before settling down on his new friend's shoulder. Now the strongest Lemur in the universe.

After Sokka's grumbling about pets was ignored the trio of humans plus Lemur continued their exploration. Coming upon a deserted court yard Naruto looked up to see what he had dreaded coming here.

In the snow up against a wall a couple meters away laid the bones of his mentor and father figure Gyatso.

Sighing Naruto made his way up to the bones as Sokka and Katara looked at each other before following with sad understanding looks.

Katara being able to feel his sadness stepped up beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

Naruto gave her a grateful smile before speaking as he reached down taking the Necklace from around the skeleton's neck.

"This is Monk Gyatso, the closest thing I had to a father. He taught me air bending and a few of life's most important lesson's."

Hearing that Katara pulled him a little closer while Sokka stayed silent and bowed his head in respect for the dead.

After a few minutes Naruto discreetly stored the Necklace in his storage scroll then moved the Skeleton to the middle of the court yard.

Naruto smiled at the memories of his father figure before he tapped his foot resulting in a grave opening up under the skeleton.

Once it was in the grave he tapped his foot again covering it and finally a third time producing a simple grave stone.

On the stone was a simple engraving. "Monk Gyatso, the best father a son could want. gone but not forgotten."

After another few minutes of silence they all made their way back to Appa, taking to the skies they once again headed north.

Meanwhile Zuko was boarding his ship after having to fight an agni-kai against Admiral Zhao.

He had won the fight but Zhao being an honor less man had attempted to attack him from behind.

Luckily his uncle had stepped in saving Zuko and shaming Zhao further.

Giving the order to resume their course north once the repairs to the ramp where finished Zuko headed to his courters for the night.

A few days later the Avatar and company where relaxing on the beach of Kyoshi island.

Aang would've wanted to show off and ride the elephant koi Naruto however was more likely to kill one for dinner.

But rather than putting in the effort when they already had supplies from the last fishing village they passed. he was relaxing on the beach cuddling his fiancé in the shade of a tree.

Katara was hoping that they would find a place to spend the night soon so she could finally bond fully with Naruto. Smiling to herself at the thought she sighed in contentment as she lay against his chest.

Sokka meanwhile was thinking about what dinner would be. While contemplating his sister's and Naruto's quickly deepening relationship.

On one hand he wanted to protect his sister. On the other after what he'd seen Naruto do to those fire nation soldiers he couldn't really think of anyone better for her.

As he thought about it he concluded that as long as They loved each other he was ok with their relationship.

After a couple hours of relaxing Katara had started preparing dinner since it was her turn.

Sokka couldn't cook, Naruto however could so he had agreed to share cooking duty with her.

Naruto was relaxing a few feet away against a tree as Sokka was sitting by the fire sharpening his weapons.

Naruto was in the middle of a day dream about an endless supply of ramen while having his senses track the group of what seemed to be warriors headed their way.

After a few minutes the group had them surrounded. But before they could move they froze as a massive pressure seemed to crash down on them forcing them to their knees.

In the bushes, Suki the leader of the Kyoshi warriors was struggling to stand as she trembled under what felt like the Unagi pressing down on her.

After a couple seconds the pressure receded as the man who had appeared to be sleeping under a tree stood and walked towards her before stopping a few meters away. Crossing his arms with a bored expression on his face before he spoke.

Sokka was oblivious of anything going on until Naruto walked in front of him. He watched the redhead wondering what he was doing before he spoke.

Katara had sensed that they were surrounded but nothing before that. Still she wasn't overly concerned other than wondering what it was about as Naruto spoke.

"Ok the games over, we mean you no harm unless you try to attack us so come out now all of you."

There was a rustling in the bushes before around ten figures stepped out of the bushes surrounding them.

They were all dressed in green and black battle robes armed with metal fans.

After a few seconds one stepped forward obviously the leader. Stopping a meter in front of the towering redhead she spoke.

"We are the Kyoshi warriors, we've guarded this island since Avatar Kyoshi herself founded our order. We suspect you of being Fire Nation spies so where going to have to interrogate you please come with us peacefully."

Inwardly Suki doubted they could capture these three trespassers judging from whatever that pressure was but she had a duty to perform.

For the first time the bored façade cracked on the unknown redhead's face as he chuckled before placing his hand out palm up.

For a second Suki wondered what the gesture was supposed to mean, then she gasped as a sphere of air appeared in his hand as small tendrils of fire, water and finally some small pebbles from the ground gathered in his hand.

She stared for a few seconds before the sphere dissipated as he crossed his arms before speaking.

"My name is Naruto, I'm the Avatar. I apologize for trespassing we didn't know visitors weren't allowed here. Being frozen in an ice berg for a hundred years' kind of puts you out of touch with the goings on of the world."

Suki was stunned for a moment the Avatar was on Kyoshi island. After thinking it over she made a decision before speaking.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Avatar, if you would allow us I'd like to offer you a couple of rooms in our village for a night or two. It's the least we can do since our order was founded by your ancestor."

Chapter End.

Author's Note: For the last year I've lost all motivation to write at all and more or less given up. I wrote this around 11 months ago and I was forcing myself. The concept To this and a Beast comes home plague me constantly, but I can't find it in me to write at all. As of now this universe is on permanent Hiatus until I gain motivation again. A Beast Comes Home is Now Up For Adoption. If anyone wants to take the concept and continue it be my guest. Just give me a mention if you do and link it to me! I wanna read this story 1000x times more than I ever wanted to write it lol. Some day if the itch gets bad enough I might come back to it but I'm not sure. Thank you to everyone who reads this and I hope someone decides to write this.


End file.
